The End-All-Be-All
"The End-All-Be-All" is the final episode of SRorgs: Benin. It starts with the final four castaways: Macro, Rapay, Savage and Usernam as they fight against each other for the title of sole survivor in the last week of their time in Benin. Story Day 33 Usernam is surprised that the vote didn't go to a tie, and realizes that he may have made himself a very big target going forwards in the game because of the moves he's made throughout the game. Rapayus sees himself as making it through to the final four easily as there is no reason for him to be voted off. Macro thinks that he's played a good enough game to win the final tribal council, but he's still got bigger targets to take out so he should be able to safely get to the end. Savage is the last Nokoue standing, having already outlasted Smiles by a week, and he's trying to last another week to get to the end. Usernam immediately starts talking to Savage and Rapay about taking out Macro because he thinks he's more likely to convince people to turn on Macro than either of the others. Day 34 Gelukkig Vakansiedae have their penultimate immunity challenge. Everybody is playing for a guaranteed spot in the final three, but Usernam thinks he's in the most danger and tries his heart out to win the challenge. In the end, Rapay actually does a thing and he wins immunity. Day 35 Usernam continues his scrambling leading up to tribal council. He thinks that he can convince Savage to vote for Macro, and then at least he has a chance in a tie-breaker challenge. At tribal council, Usernam has run out of places to hide. He's clearly the biggest threat to win left in the game and everybody knows it. He doesn't have immunity, and Savage sticks with Macro and Rapay. Usernam is voted off 3-1. Day 36 Macro celebrates that Usernam is gone, but he knows that now he's the target that people will want to get rid of. He has to win immunity or else he won't make the final two. Gelukkig Vakansiedae are surprised when they find out that they won't be competing in an immunity challenge. Instead, there is a reward challenge, with a very big reward. The winner will spend the next day in Ponderosa with the jury to gather information. It's a hard-fought challenge, but Macro comes out on top and wins the big advantage. He is immediately taken off to visit the rest of the jury to find out what his best move is next. Day 37 While Macro is gone, Rapay and Savage talk to each other and agree that they probably can't beat Macro in the final two, so if one of them wins the final immunity challenge they will take the other to the final two. At Ponderosa, Macro gets to talk to the jury about their opinions of Rapay and Savage. The information he hears surprises him. It turns out that a lot of the jury are rooting for Savage and want him to win. This is completely against what people at Gelukkig Vakansiedae have been thinking. He realizes that Savage is actually a bigger threat than he had ever considered. Day 38 Macro rejoins Rapay and Savage and they make their way past the rites of passage to the final immunity challenge. At this challenge, Macro makes it back to back and wins immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final two. Rapay and Savage both try to make their case to Macro as to why he should take them to the final two. Savage insists that there's no way the jury would ever vote for him, but Macro has more knowledge than that. At tribal council Macro casts the sole vote for Savage, and Savage becomes the final member of the jury. Day 39 Macro and Rapay wake up and realize that they are the final two. They have survived 39 days on the island, longer than any of the other twelve castaways. They set the game aside for a while and enjoy themselves. At night, Macro and Rapay have to pack up all of their belongings and make their way to the final tribal council, where they will have to defend their games to the jury. Macro lets loose one of the most memorable jury speeches that anybody has seen, which really impresses the jury. However, Surv is very upset with Macro for betraying him so quickly when the Agrime five was meant to stay together until the end. Rapay faces questions of whether he was actually on the island half of the time, but he has the advantage that he never had to turn on anybody, so the jury seems to like him more than Macro. Macro continues to dig into most of the jury throughout the night, exposing what he sees as weaknesses in their games, shocking some of them. The seven members of the jury go up one by one to vote for the last time. Host Behtaji takes the urn and leaves tribal council with the votes, leaving Macro and Rapay to wait in suspense. Several Months Later... Behtaji enters the stage with the urn of votes in front of a live studio audience who erupt in cheers when he arrives. He puts the urn down in front of him and acknowledges the two finalists before he opens the urn and begins to read the votes which will decide the winner of Survivor: Benin. First vote... Macro Second vote... Macro Third vote... Rapay Fourth vote... Macro THE WINNER OF SURVIVOR: BENIN IS MACROBUG! Tribal Councils Final Four Final Three Final Tribal Council Trivia * Macro's 6-1 winning margin became the biggest ever winning margin in a finale. Category:SRorgs: Benin episodes